The invention relates to clutch support for supporting a clutch hub of a clutch such that the clutch hub is rotatable, comprising a flange that is fixable at a clutch housing or the like, the clutch support comprising a substantially cylindrical element for receiving the clutch hub in a rotatable manner and comprising a sleeve with at least one groove formed therein for providing at least one channel that allows oil to be supplied to the clutch through this channel.
From the WO 2007/051627 A1 a clutch support is known supporting a rotatably mounted clutch hub of a clutch that comprises two friction clutches that can be actuated independently from each other. The friction clutches are so-called wet clutches requiring that both friction clutches are supplied with oil. The two friction clutches are actuated hydraulically. Therefore, in addition to supplying oil for cooling, the friction clutches have to be provided with pressurized hydraulic oil for actuating the friction clutches.
The clutch support of WO 2007/051627 A1 does not only support the clutch hub, but also supplies oil via the clutch hub to the friction clutches. For this purpose, the clutch support comprises a cylindrical element that is provided with a plurality of ring-shaped grooves. The ring-shaped grooves are in contact with different channels that are provided by grooves formed in a sleeve of the clutch support. The structure of this sleeve is relatively complex since separate channels that are separated from each other have to be formed within the sleeve for allowing to pressurize the two friction clutches independently from each other and independently from the cooling oil flow with pressurized hydraulic oil.
Due to the complex structure, the clutch support can only be manufactured at high cost. For example, for manufacturing of the sleeve, a forged blank has to be processed further by chip removing machining such as turning, milling, precision turning and grinding. This plurality of manufacturing steps in manufacturing the clutch support is very cost intensive.